ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
I-476
Interstate 476, (otherwise known as I-476) is a spur of I-76 between I-695 in Masonsville, Maryland and DE 41 south of Shaffer Valley in Delaware, connecting to I-80 as well. In Newark, this route runs right through downtown and is to be shifted westward as part of the Newark Overhaul, expected sometime in the future based on Ultimate Driving III. However, I-476 still retains as the only urban freeway that is playable in the UDU, until the revamp comes. The freeway runs through downtown Newark as a giant median between DE 896. The highway also crosses the Indian River through the fixed-spaswn Gerard Bridge past the city limits. Before UD: Newark was shut down, the freeway had 6 lanes in urban areas and 4 lanes in rural areas. The northern section opened to the public on December 16, 2016, as part of the new UD: Delancy Gorge map (north of US 322). However, the majority of the route still runs in UD: Newark. The road terminates at DE 41 just south of Shaffer Valley at a traffic signal. However, there is an on-ramp towards I-80. Before the closing of UD: Newark, the speed limit was 70 mph in rural areas and was 65 mph in urban areas. In UD: Delancy Gorge, the speed limit is always 70 mph, except near the end of the freeway on Northbound I-476. Near the end of the freeway, the speed limit is 55 mph on Northbound I-476. Exit List (Maryland) The Maryland portion runs between I-76 (in Masonville) and the state line in Newark. Exit List (Delaware) Please note that no passing is permitted between DE 41 and exit 4. If you are on northbound I-476 interchanging for I-80 westbound, you will need to pass the traffic signal mentioned in order to continue onto I-80, using the center lanes. I-476 IRL * This is an auxiliary route of I-76. * This route is part of the Pennsylvania Turnpike system as the Northeastern Extension. * This route goes from I-95 in Woodyln, Pa to I-81/US 6/US 11 near Clark Summit, Pa. * This route has been 6 laned between I-276 & I-76 since 1992. * This route's segment in the Pennsylvania Turnpike system was added in 1996. * In 1996 this route replaced PA State Route 9. * This route surpassed I-495 in Massachusetts, 120.7 miles (194.25km) to become the longest auxiliary route in the Interstate Highway System. * I-476 is a total of 132.10 miles (212.59km) long. * This route was established in 1970 & completed on December 16, 1992. * The segment of I-476 from its northern terminus near Clark Summit, Pa to the I-276 interchange is the Pennsylvania Turnpike's Northeastern Extension. * This route has a North-South routing. * This route's routing to I-95 was finished & opened until 1990. * This route is tolled from milepost 19.97 to milepost 131.20 for a total tolled length of 111.23 miles (179.01km). Category:Freeways of Ultimate Driving: Universe Category:Interstates in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware